


Tall, Dark, and Geurin's friend?

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: Patrick Scott [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: As the group is teasing Michael for not really having any friends, tall, dark and handsome walks in and surprises everyone with his connection to Michael.But who is he and how does he know Alex?





	Tall, Dark, and Geurin's friend?

**Author's Note:**

> much love and thanks to Caitlin and Shae!

“Sitting at the bar by yourself doesn’t count!” Maria countered.

 

Michael groaned. They’d been going back and forth for ten minutes now and he was losing the argument. Not surprising really, considering it was him against Maria, Liz, Isobel, Noah, Max,  _ and _ Kyle. Liz wasn’t even sure how they’d all come together like this, let alone ganged up on him but here they were.

 

“You really do need to get out more. Meet people.” Isobel reiterated. It was more of the same shit they’d been saying since they got started. Michael dropped his head and Isobel reached across the table and laid a hand over top his. He glared at her. “We’re not trying to be mean, Michael.” Kyle made an ‘eh’ sound and Michael redirected his glare. Isobel continued. “We’re just worried. You need more friends.”

 

“So you’ve said,” Michael told her. “So you’ve all said. For way too long now. I got it. You think I’m a loser.”

 

Liz rolled her eyes. “You’re not a loser, Mikey. We’re just worried about you. It’s not normal to have your siblings be your only friends.” Michael turned to her with a betrayed expression and she laughed. “We don’t count,” she gestured around the table. “We’re all sort of friends of friends.”

 

Now, Michael was clearly starting to get offended. Maria knew that he and Liz were getting along better and might even be friends on their own, not counting Max. She’d have to talk to Liz about that later, though.

 

“Name one friend that’s not at this table.” Maria challenged. Michael opened his mouth but Maria quickly cut him off. “And you can’t say Alex! Whatever the two of you are, you’re never gonna be friends.”

 

“Gorgeous and smart? That’s a deadly combination.” Maria startled at the new voice but rolled her eyes when she saw the new person coming up behind Michael. She was used to guys hitting on her, especially in the bar. While the others just looked at the new guy with varying expressions of surprise and dismissal, Michael spun around and leapt out of his chair, a wide grin splitting his face. 

 

The other man, tall and built like a Greek god with dark, black skin in torn jeans and a ratty t-shirt, responded eagerly. In the two steps it took Michael to get from the table to him, his flirty expression had morphed into a grin that lit up his whole face. Maria glanced around the table as the two men embraced and saw her own surprise mirrored in their faces. None of them had ever seen this man before but he was clearly a friend of Michael’s. And wasn’t that just perfect timing?

 

Maria settled in as the table watched on in awe. Michael pulled back and clapped the new guy on the shoulder. 

 

“What the hell are you doing in Roswell, man?”

 

The guy shrugged and in a single swift move, popped Michael’s hat off of his head and twirled it around his finger. Michael reached for it but the guy took a step back and held it just out of reach. “Came for the scenery,” he answered. He looked at the hat in his hand. “I can’t believe you’re still wearing this old thing.”

 

Michael shrugged, unrepentant, as the guy plopped the hat on his own head. “It looks good on me.” He told him. “You? Not so much.”

 

Maria would have to respectfully disagree with Michael. The man was gorgeous and he could absolutely rock the cowboy hat, that’s for sure. 

 

Michael swiped the hat back and settled it back in its rightful place. “So really, what are you doing here?”

 

The man shrugged. “Thought it was time I paid a little visit to this old place.” He glanced around like the secrets of the universe Roswell promised to hold could be found in Maria’s dingy little bar. 

 

Michael scoffed. “Right. You want a beer?” He asked. At the man’s nod, Michael headed over to the bar. Maria watched him as he leaned over the bar and helped himself. 

 

Isobel cleared her throat obnoxiously, getting the table’s attention as well as Michael’s friend.

 

She extended her hand across the table as far as she could go. “I’m Isobel, Michael’s sister.” She introduced herself. “And you are?”

 

The guy stepped up to the table and grasped Isobel’s hand in a gentle grip, raising it to his lips. Maria watched as Isobel blushed, something she wasn’t sure was even possible, and the man smiled. He straightened up and addressed the group. “My name’s Patrick.”

 

“And how do you know Michael?” Max asked.

 

The man, Patrick, glanced among them with that smile still on his lips. “Oh you know. We go back.”

 

Max nodded slowly, his face setting. “I don’t know, actually.”

 

“Here you go.” Michael handed Patrick the beer as he rejoined them. “What did I miss?”

 

“Oh we’re just getting to know Patrick, here.” Liz answered. “He’s being coy about how you two met, though.”

 

Michael shrugged. “Friend of a friend.” 

 

“Ok, what’s with the vague bullshit?” Maria had to ask. “Since when are you friends with a soldier?”

 

Everyone around the table startled and looked at her. She looked back, confused. She’d thought it was obvious. He may not be in uniform, but the way he carried himself screamed military.   
  


Michael chuckled. “You know, if you think  _ real hard _ about that, you might figure it out.” He picked up his abandoned drink and took a swig.

 

“You’re a friend of Alex’s.” Noah stated. 

 

Patrick laughed and nodded. “We were stationed together for six years. Served two tours together before I got out.” 

 

“So how do you know Guerin so well?” Kyle asked.

 

Patrick shot him a surprised look. “Sorry, should’ve clarified. I lived with Alex for five years.”

 

Maria exchanged confused glances with the table. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Michael rub at the back of his neck. She turned back to him, her mouth open to ask a question when Alex came in the door behind them.

 

“Patrick?” He asked. The man whirled around with a smile. “I thought you were coming tomorrow?” Alex didn’t look too upset at the surprise though if his own smile was anything to go by. He wrapped Patrick up in a tight hug. 

 

“It’s so good to see you man.” Maria heard Patrick mumble. By the way he held onto Alex and the relief emanating from him, Maria guessed that he hadn’t seen him since before Alex’s last tour. Patrick finally pulled back but left a hand on Alex’s shoulder. He looked him up and down with a careful eye. “Lost the crutch already? I thought you were supposed to be using that for at least a year until your leg was solid enough to go without it?”

 

“What?” Michael asked, a mixture of anger and worry in his voice. Alex, meanwhile, just rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m fine, Patrick. Docs all signed off on it and everything.”

 

“If you’re still supposed to be using the crutch-”

 

“I have not missed this.” Alex cut Michael off. He rolled his eyes and took Michael’s drink out of his hands. He moved to toss it back when Michael grabbed his wrist. They exchanged a look before Alex rolled his eyes and relinquished the glass. 

 

Michael quickly finished it off. “I’ll get you one,” he told Alex and headed back to the bar. Maria really thought she should be more concerned with how comfortable Michael was with helping himself but her attention was caught on Alex for now.

 

“Not missed what?” Kyle asked.

 

Alex eased into Michael’s abandoned seat and gestured behind him. “Those two.”

 

Patrick put a hand on his chest in a faux wounded gesture. He turned to Michael as he rejoined them. “Alex is upset with us for caring,” he stage whispered.

 

Alex rolled his eyes as he took his drink from Michael.

 

“I’m confused.” Max admitted.

 

“‘Bout what?” Alex asked as he took a sip.

 

Max waved a hand in Michael and Patrick’s direction. They were both standing behind Alex’s chair, whispering conspiratorially.

 

Alex glanced at them and shrugged. “Patrick and I lived together for like five years. The two of them bonded fast on Guerin’s first visit. The rest was sort of history, I guess.”

 

Silence answered him. He raised an eyebrow at the table, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

 

“First visit?” Isobel asked first.

 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, he visited more than once.”

 

“Why?” Kyle chimed in and then winced. He shook his head as Alex shot him a look. “I  _ meant _ , why was Michael visiting you while you were away from Roswell? I thought you two didn’t talk for those ten years?”

 

Alex sat back in his chair, the smirk spreading across his face. Michael left them then, leading Patrick away to the pool tables and so was completely oblivious to the conversation. “Who said that?”

 

All of them made vague gestures and mumbled at him. Alex’s smile just grew until he let out a laugh.

 

“It’s really not that complicated, guys. We stayed in touch. He came and visited sometimes when I wasn’t deployed. It wasn’t sunshine and roses but it wasn’t a decade of radio silence. He knows my friends and he even gets along with some of them.” Maria felt like he was mocking them with that last bit but there was no way he could know what they’d been talking about before Patrick arrived so she dismissed the thought. “Patrick even asked him to be in his wedding a few years ago.”

 

“Wait seriously?” Maria was surprised. Whether she was more surprised that Alex had kept it secret that he’d been seeing Museum Guy/Guerin over the last decade, or the fact that they clearly had more going on than they let on, or the fact that Michael obviously had a close friend outside of the group gathered, maybe even more than one, and a whole life that his family didn’t know about, she wasn’t entirely sure. It was just a night for surprises, she supposed. 

 

“Manes!” Patrick yelled from across the bar and Alex turned. “Who you betting on?”

 

Maria sent Alex a questioning look. The man had a smirk on his face that she knew from experience meant someone was in for it. “Guerin!” He yelled back. 

 

Patrick waved him off with some comment about bias and focused back on the table in front of him. Michael, on the other hand, looked up and made eye contact with Alex. He raised an eyebrow in question and Maria turned to Alex in time to see him nod. The burst of laughter from the table told her that she’d missed something.

 

“How much, Manes?” Patrick shouted back and Maria was going to have to put a stop to this soon. She couldn’t let them keep yelling across her bar like this. Other people might get it in their heads to do the same and that way lay madness. 

 

Thankfully, Alex seemed to read her mind and stood up. “How much you got?” He called back as he crossed the room.

 

Patrick looked at him in surprise. “He’s not that good, man. You know he’s not.”

 

Alex turned and shot him a mischievous look from behind Michael’s back and Patrick did a full body eye roll as he laughed. He held out a hand towards Michael. “No disrespect, Michael. I know just how good you are, believe me the walls were thin. But I’m talking about pool here.” He finished with a glare to Alex. Alex just shrugged and slid onto a stool.

 

Maria got up and moved closer under the guise of grabbing something from the bar.

 

“You bet whatever you’re willing to lose Patrick. I’ll match it.” Alex took a sip of his drink. “ _ If _ you win.”

 

“Well alright then. Usual?” Patrick shot back, a cocky grin on his face. On the other side of the table Michael and Alex let out matching groans. Alex shoved at Michael’s shoulder.

 

“You better fucking win, Guerin.”

 

Michael turned to him. “Yeah? And what do I get if I do? Seems to me that you’re the only one making anything off of this bet.”

 

A wicked smirk spread across Alex’s face as he pulled Michael in to stand between his legs. He dug his free hand into Michael’s curls and pulled his head to the side as he whispered in his ear. Maria watched the back of Michael’s neck turn red and decided she was better off back at the table.

 

As she rejoined everyone, she could hear Patrick yelling at the pair to break it up. Oddly enough, he didn’t sound too bothered by it. More like a long-suffering man who was used to the spectacle. 

  
Maria wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to it. But for their sake, she hoped she did.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have used Patrick as an OC in a couple other fics so I decided to bring him back around. I love the idea of Malex having continued during the 10 year break and what the people in Alex's life would have to say about it - enter Patrick.
> 
> Also, there were a few references to Michael's alienness but I tried not to make them too overt as its Maria's POV and as of now she isn't aware 
> 
> Find me on tumblr! Same username


End file.
